


Betrayed by the man in the Mask

by CielWritesShit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Episode: Can LYING Be Good??, Gen, Rewrite, Warning: Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: When Patton starts acting strange in during a video, Virgil realises that he isn't who he says he is. And then his fight or flight reflexes kick - more specifically, fight.





	Betrayed by the man in the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He'd kill Him - A drabble against Deceit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903293) by [CielWritesShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit). 



> THIS IS A REWRITE! I wrote a shorter version of this, you can find it on my account, this is the updated version. I've been improving it for a while, so sorry it took so long to release.  
> Deceit is in this, so don't read if you don't like him, or he triggers you.

Virgil felt stupid. He felt that he should have realised sooner. After all, it was fairly obvious. But he’d been blind, and it had nearly caused Thomas harm, and that would not stand.

Virgil looked back at everything that had happened, the things he should’ve noticed the first time around. Weird things, like how instead of just saying hi to Logan, Patton had lied; since every fander has a different story, it would be unreasonable for Logan to be everyone’s favourite character. Sure, Logan was a lot of peoples favourite person, but eben Patton knew not to over-exaggerate. Also, when Logan had complimented Paton back, Patton had brushed it off, instead of doing what he always did; complimenting the other person back (to the point where it became passive-aggressive). But Virgil had just been proud that Patton wasn’t hiding how he felt as much, and since he knew how much Patton liked Logan, Virgil had just brushed it off. Like an idiot.

Arguing back and forth with Roman hadn’t helped Virgil keep a level head when thinking about Patton. He’d been preoccupied with making his point, trying to show how much he cared about Thomas and his friends, but with Roman constantly contradicting him, it was hard to focus on anything except for making himself heard. So when Logan had realised that Thomas was thinking about lying, and that Patton seemed to have no problem with that, he didn’t connected the dots. Patton would always do what was morally right - not lying to Joan, and accepting that they might have slipped up. Accepting that maybe Joan would be angry with him. Possibly even to the point of breaking up the friendship between Joan and Thomas. But when he’d asked Patton what he’d thought about lying, the response was less than expected. 

“Well, I think there are many views on honesty we can look at to try to help us out here.” From that, Patton had gone on to talk about Immanuel Kant, and how he believed that you shouldn’t lie ever, not even to protect your friends and loved ones (which Thomas disagreed with). Virgil had been rather confused, until it clicked. Maybe he should’ve said something then. Because he knew that the person in Patton’s place wasn’t Patton at that point. And Logan was impressed with him! Since Virgil knew at that point, he voiced that “impressed wasn’t the word I’d use,” but by that point everyone was too focused on Not-Patton to notice. And the worse thing was that Not-Patton had convinced both Thomas and Roman (Roman especially) that it was okay to lie, even more than was necessary. Virgil, once again, tried to show that he didn’t like the idea. Maybe he wasn’t being forceful enough. He needed to let them know that it wasn’t Patton. But he didn’t know how. At least, not for a while.

“Well, if you’d consider lying to Joan, maybe you deserve to be punished.” Virgil had been glarin when he said that. He hated how the idea of lying was being supported by everyone, even Logan, who’d done nothing to try and stop Not-Patton the entire time. And when Roman had ‘set the stage’, he’d been happy enough to go along with his part in the game. 

Virgil had hated the entirety of the performance. Not that the acting had been bad, he’d thought that was okay. No, it was because Not-Patton wasn’t objecting to any lies. He’d been letting everything through, as to have Thomas in the palm of his hand. It didn’t help that afterwards, Not-Patton still had Thomas considering betraying the trust of one of his best friends. And then he had the guts to say that Thomas wouldn’t feel bad if he lied correctly. 

Virgil had had enough.

“Well, yeah, Thomas’ friends make me feel at ease,” he started, glaring at the fake in front of him. “But lying would make me feel just as uneasy. And anyone who doesn’t understand that should just shut up.” Viril had had enough. Thomas was trying to calm him, and fake Patton was still trying to win him over. But he knew. He knew who the two-faced monster was in front of him.

“Virgil, it’s me.” There was another lie. Virgil was starting to think that the man could do nothing but lie. “Aren’t we friends?”

“I’m not so sure we are.” Virgil had got his message across. Not-Patton was spirallin. He’d realised that he’d lost the trust of all of them at that point. So he did what he always did when he lost; resorted to taunting the others.

“Wow, I’m so proud of you Thomas. You’re so mature.” From there, things started spiralling. Virgil’s fears had been confirmed. Logan, no, all logic had been silenced, and Roman had finally understood why Virgil had been so on edge the entire time they had been talking. 

They knew it wasn’t Patton now.

They knew that it was him. 

Virgil had spent enough time with the dark sides over the years to know that snake of a man.

“DECEIT!” Logan had cried, finally being able to unmask the monster. He felt dirty, tainted by the black words from the forked tongue of the devil. The lies, the flattery, the replacement. He was angry. How dare Deceit stand in Patton’s spot. How dare Deceit stand where Patton belonged, where Patton would always be to calm him down. How dare Deceit try and imitate Patton, the best ray of sun in the world?  
It wasn’t right. And even if he was once a ‘dark trait’, he wasn’t anymore. God forbid anyone else try to invade Thomas’s home. Heaven help anyone who dared to hurt his friend. He didn’t know where Patton was, but if he was found to be harmed then Virgil would do it. Virgil would do what he should’ve done the moment he realised that Patton wasn’t Patton.

He’d kill Deceit.


End file.
